


Happy With You

by celticdevil90



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdevil90/pseuds/celticdevil90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex looks back at photo's from Hope's past notices the difference between then and now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy With You

Alex stared at the pictures on the screen. She was transfixed at the images of her girlfriend from a time when Alex wasn't even a thought in her mind. It was almost fascinating. This girl on the screen was almost a complete opposite of the woman Alex knew. Then again, the more she looked through the pictures, the more she saw how much the years changed the goalkeeper. 

There was one picture that completely captivated her though. And her girlfriend’s face wasn't even visible. It was a picture of her girlfriend mid-cartwheel. A picture of her acting like a child, and not the twenty something that she had to have been in the picture. 

She head the door open and looked up from her laptop. Hope walked into their apartment, Leo on his leash. She had taken him out for a walk and smiled at Alex. It was the smile that Alex lived for. The smile that made her day so much better. Hope let Leo off his leash and the ninety pound golden retriever immediately went barreling toward her.

Alex quickly moved her laptop just in time for Leo to jump onto the couch and onto her. Alex laughed petting him and allowing him to slobber all over her. Well, sort of. There was only so much of Leo that Alex could take. Eventually, Hope took pity on her girlfriend, pulling Leo off her. The golden retriever settled on the opposite side of the couch as Alex wiped her face off with the sleeve of her shirt. Hope sat beside her saying, “You know you don’t have to let him do that. You can push him off you know.”

Alex shrugged and Hope leaned in to kiss her briefly. Hope glanced at the laptop and rolled her eyes asking, “Should I ask why you’re looking at pictures of me from years ago?”

“Curiosity. I managed to stumble on them.”

Hope shook her head and Alex asked, “What’s that from?”

Hope leaned forward her hand sliding across Alex’s back as she did so. Alex couldn't stop her smile at the warmth that emanated from her lover’s hand. It was something that she clung to constantly. Something that reminded her that this was real. That it wasn't all just a dream.

Hope examined the picture before sitting back and saying, “It looks like it’s just before the 2007 World Cup. That’s my best guess. All I really know is that it’s before I dyed my hair and it’s on a dark soccer pitch somewhere.”

Alex rolled her eyes but then asked, “I never see you like that anymore.”

“Like what?”

Alex motioned to the screen, “Like that. Carefree. Unashamedly happy.”

Hope’s eyebrows knitted together and she retorted, “I did the worm with Christie during the Olympics.”

“I know. But you don’t do it that often.”

Hope shrugged, “I’m thirty one, Alex.”

Alex moved to sit on her knees and said, “Who cares? You’re the best goalkeeper in the world and have two Olympic gold medals. I think people would forgive you for letting loose.”

Hope smiled at her girlfriend arguing, “I do. When I’m with you. I still goof off with my teammates, but I’m a goalkeeper Alex. I’m kind of isolated from the rest of the team during training and celebrations most of the time.”

Alex shook her head and Hope pulled her down to kiss her deeply. She pulled Alex onto her lap and whispered, “Alex I have the most fun with you and our team. It may seem like I’m not the way I was, but I still have my moments.”

Alex settled herself on Hope’s lap and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. One of Hope’s hands was resting on Alex’s thigh, her fingers moving in a gentle caress. She whispered, “If you’re worried about me being unhappy with you, I’m not.”

“It’s not that Hope. I know you’re happy.”

Hope connected their lips once more. Alex returned the kiss reached up to slide her fingers into Hope’s dark hair. Alex broke the kiss teasing, “You know I really am glad that you dyed your hair. You look better as a brunette.”

Hope threw Alex down on the couch, causing Leo to jump off with an annoyed bark. Hope didn't pay attention to it and teased, “Really, Cali girl? Do I need to remind you of your blonde days? Or just your college days in general?”

Alex laughed, “I could remind you of your college days too, Solo.”

Hope smirked down at her before kissing her once more. She settled one of her thighs between Alex’s legs; instantly changing the atmosphere from playful to electric. Then again, that’s how it always was with the two of them. Any moment could become charged with their lust. Alex reached up for Hope once more, this time pushing the straps of her tank top and bra off her shoulders. Hope pulled away pulling off Alex’s t-shirt and absentmindedly throwing it to the side.

Before Alex could even think to do anything else, Hope stood. She lifted Alex in her arms, carrying her into their bedroom; kicking the door shut behind her. She set Alex down on the bed and the younger girl teased, “What, can we not have sex on the couch now?”

Hope rolled her eyes, “No, but the last time we did, we fell off the couch, and your cat decided to use me as a scratching post.”

Alex couldn't stop her laugh, but she was cut off quickly by Hope’s lips once more. Alex responded eagerly her fingers just barely tracing Hope’s shoulders. When the feather light caress reached the scar from Hope’s surgery, the keeper couldn't stop her shiver.

Hope broke the kiss to press her lips to the skin of Alex’s neck, her tongue tracing the spot where the forward’s pulse was racing. With that, Alex was practically clawing at Hope’s tank top, desperately trying to get to more skin. Hope seemed to have no intention of helping her girlfriend with her dilemma, and reached under Alex to deftly unclasp her bra. When Hope leaned back to pull it off, Alex finally managed to get her hands under Hope’s tank top, tugging it off. 

They could hear the sound of the seams popping, but neither could bring themselves to care. Hope set about the task of tracing every inch of skin she could with her lips and tongue. No matter how many times they came together, Hope always tried to discover something new. A new way to make Alex gasp or moan in pleasure. It was what she loved to do.

Alex bit her lip in concentration, unsnapping Hope’s bra. She pulled it off her lover trying desperately to get some leverage in the situation. All she succeeded in doing was throwing Hope into overdrive. Hope’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once causing Alex’s hands to fumble and freeze up. Hope completely undressed them both before pinning Alex’s hips down to the bed. 

Hope’s lips were on Alex’s once more as her hand slid between the younger girl’s legs. She coaxed two fingers inside Alex, making the forward break the kiss moaning. Hope didn't let her lips part from Alex long though. They found the sink of her neck, sucking and biting, adding to the pleasure Alex was feeling.

Alex couldn't stop herself from digging her nails into Hope’s shoulders. With every flick of Hope’s fingers, every thrust of her wrist, Alex let out a cry of pleasure. Hope smirked against her skin, knowing that her girl was close to coming undone. And she was right. Alex froze on the bed, her mouth dropped in a silent scream, and her fingers digging that much harder into Hope’s skin.

Once Alex collapsed on the bed, Hope braced herself over her smiling down at her, and the mark she left on Alex’s neck. Alex though, recovered, pulling Hope down to kiss her once more. She rolled Hope beneath her to return the favor, relishing every sigh and cry of pleasure she coaxed from the keeper’s lips.

Once they were satisfied they curled up under the blankets facing each other. Hope thinking Alex had drifted off gently traced the curve of her neck with her fingertip. Alex’s eyes lazily opened and a soft smile spread on her lips. Hope leaned in kissing her once more. She pulled Alex into her arms and Alex thought, no matter how happy or carefree Hope had seemed before Alex knew her, she loved Hope just the way she was now. And she wouldn't change that for the world.


End file.
